stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
May 2004
Finance, Industry, Legal The financial sector was thrown into chaos earlier this month after an as yet undisclosed company attempted to make large scale share purchases of a number of companies based in the city. A number of the initial sales were completed, but a temporary halt was placed on further sales when it emerged that all of the requests had originated from the same bank in Singapore. Investigations are now focussing upon whether the purchases were part of an elaborate fraud aimed at destabilising the city’s economy. Finance, Industry, Legal, Police Initial investigations into the purchase of shares by a Singapore Bank have focussed upon the companies that were targeted. So far Reed Communications, Audax and King Industries have named, but members of Fraud Division of The Constabulary are releasing further details day by day. Apart from their standing within the local community, none of the companies so far mentioned appear to have anything in common, although some have speculated that all were once linked to the Crimson Jihad (sic). Investigations are set to continue. Finance, Industry, Transport Local transportation companies are to benefit from a large number of orders from an as yet undisclosed company. The orders, which are tentatively placed for the months of June and February, are believed to be with a Far East based company looking to expand into the city. Initial scepticism about the orders being linked to the alleged attempted fraud was quickly dispelled when the order was ratified by a number of the city’s financial institutions. Finance, Industry, Media, Politics The city’s economy took a further battering this month when King Industries was subject to a hostile takeover. Initially it was thought that the takeover could be linked to alleged fraud that also affected the market, but this rumour was quickly dismissed when the source of funding for the takeover was traced back to a city bank. King Industries has had a chequered history of late, with allegations of its involvement in December’s attempted coup badly damaging its share price. It is now hoped that a new management team will be able to rebuild the fortunes of this shattered company. Police, Politics Three individuals from what is believed to be a Foreign Intelligence Agency were arrested by The Constabulary as they attempted to break into a local businesses headquarters. Details of the arrests are sketchy at the moment, but it is believed that the three are from the Far East and are being detained on charges of Industrial Espionage and Terrorism. In a move more commonly associated with the days of Castelan, The Constabulary have refused to comment on the matter, although local politicians have been consulted on the matter. Finance, Industry, Legal, Media, Police, Politics Following the arrest of what are believed to be three Foreign Intelligence Agents, the offices of Reed Communications were raided by members of the Computer Crime Unit of The Constabulary. Details remain sketchy but it is thought that the company may currently be trying to broker a deal with a large scale Singapore based Electronics Company, and may have been involved in insider trading. The issue is further clouded by the disappearance of its acting director in what are described mysterious circumstances. No further details have been forthcoming from any party involved in the incident. Bureaucracy, Legal, Media, Police Construction work of the enhanced security ahead of Andrew Sant’s trial has finished. Final inspections were held by both The Constabulary and an independent firm of security experts, both of whom declared that the facility was fit for trial. In other news, Judge A. Stanch has been appointed to oversee proceedings. Stanch has experience of both military and civilian law and has been welcomed as a wise choice for the trial. Initial proceedings are due to start next month. Media, Police, Street, Underworld Investigations have begun into who was responsible for the massacre at last months fair. Over one hundred people were found dead at the site, although it is believed that the figure may be even higher as signs were found that some of the bodies may have been removed from the site. Investigations have been hampered by a lack of CCTV coverage of the site, something the authorities have been quick to rectify. Elsewhere, investigators are also focussing on an alleged firearms incident that occurred earlier on the same evening as it is believed that it may be related to the massacre at the fair. High Society, Media, Police The recent fairground massacre has once again led to a rise in the security levels at entertainment venues across the city. However, an already stretched Constabulary has had to contract the work out to a number of private security firms. The decision was only made after consultation with the city’s governing body and a number of local legal companies. The Constabulary has since commented that the additional security is only a temporary measure. Church, Media, Politics A commemorative service is to be held for the victims of the fairground massacre. The service will be held in Hanley Forest Park and will see representatives of a variety of faiths join together in a service of remembrance. In related news investigations continue into the theft of a cross from a church in Shelton. Evidence is currently pointing to the possible involvement of a cult, although no further information as been forthcoming. Church, Occult, Police Although investigations are continuing into the matter, The Constabulary is investigating the significance of a Spanish text that was found in the vicinity of the recent theft of a cross from a church in Shelton. No further details have been released yet, but it is alleged that the text makes reference to “The coming of a god”. Along with evidence that the theft could be linked to a, as yet unidentified, cult this adds a disturbing slant to an otherwise normal theft. Police, Street, Underworld The Constabulary is trying to keep the matter quiet, but it is believed that numerous gang symbols were found at the site of the Fairground Massacre. Details are sketchy, but it would appear that many of the bodies had marks that identified them as members of the Daughters of the Desert. No further comment as been made by any party believed to be involved. High Society, Occult, Street Property belonging to the now defunct Carnival of Souls fairground attraction is to be sold next month at a special auction that will be by invite only. Rumours of similar auctions being held in the past have always drawn a lot of interest, especially amongst the more unusual aspects of the community. Finance, High Society, Legal, Occult The sale of property belonging to the Carnival of Souls fairground attraction is to be administrated by CP Auctioneers of Miami. Enquiries show that the company has a great deal of experience the sale of carnival related items in the United States, where it grew out of a number of smaller, sales based companies. The auction is tentatively set for 6th June 2004. Admittance is by invitation only. Health, Occult, Police A local hospital has found its supply of fresh blood missing in what is believed to be a theft to order. No further details have been released by The Constabulary, but one concern is that the supply may be infected and an attempt made to return it to circulation within the city’s health department. Further security measures are currently being discussed by all parties. Bureaucracy, Industry, Media, Politics Power companies are at a loss to explain recent outages in the supply. Initially it was thought that the problem could be one of distribution as the problem was mainly confined to rural areas, however the problem has since begun to effect other parts of the city. Independent analysts are still investigating the problem, but have stated that it would be wise if all households were to stock up on candles in case of further blackouts. Bureaucracy, Media, Transport Whilst local transport companies celebrate their recent orders, the future is looking gloomier for the motorist. Investigations into the cause of the recent power outages experienced by the city have been linked to underground power conduits. Drivers have been warned to expect long delays as exploratory works are undertaken to investigate the problem. Coupled with the continuing works to the A500, these works could make for a very long summer. Occult, Underworld On him, on him! Look you, how pale he glares! His form and cause conjoin'd, preaching to stones, Would make them capable. Do not look upon me; Lest with this piteous action you convert My stern effects: then what I have to do Will want true colour; tears perchance for blood. (Hamlet, Act 3, Scene 4) Media, Police, University Investigations continue at what is being called the White Cave in the grounds of Keele University. Archaeologists and geologists from the city’s universities are attempting to form a picture of how the cave could have been formed. So far few theories have been proposed leading to more speculation in the media than actual fact. Meanwhile, The Constabulary have been called in to provide security at the site following an undisclosed incident.